1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front input/output module; in particular, the invention relates to a front input/output module that allows configurability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers need to be interconnected to a wide variety of peripheral devices including printers, scanners, monitors, and controllers among others. In order to compete in today""s market and introduce new computers to the market as quickly as possible, it is necessary to design a chassis that is capable of housing many different computer configurations without requiring expensive and time-consuming tooling changes to the chassis for each different configuration.
One of the greatest challenges in achieving this goal is that different system motherboards have different connectors that need to be accessed from outside the chassis. For example, one motherboard might have universal serial bus (USB) and speaker connectors, while another might have a network connection and an extra serial port. Providing the appropriate connector cutouts in the chassis for each different motherboard quickly becomes unmanageable, as a tooling change is required for every motherboard that is used and a product-specific back panel or chassis base is required for every different product. Handling multiple chassis is expensive, as it requires the storage and management of many different part numbers. In addition, the flexibility of a manufacturing line is compromised, especially in build-to-order models where many different products are built on one line.
Historically, there have been numerous attempts to accommodate different I/O connector configurations with a single or a few different chassis. For example, a different chassis base can be created that has cutouts specific to each system board. This is expensive, in terms of tooling, administrative, and storage costs. It also creates manufacturing difficulties, as having a chassis for each board would mean having to store a variety of different bases on-line for assemblers to pull from.
Another way to solve the problem is to change the cutouts in the chassis base each time a new product is introduced; however, this solution only works if a manufacture does a hard switch-over from one product to another, because once the manufacturer completes the switch-over, it cannot switch back without retooling the chassis base. This solution is also deficient in that it requires the manufacturer to store and manage many different revisions of parts for repairs and service stock.
Another area of concern in connection with computer chassis is the need to provide the different connectors accessible through the rear wall of the chassis. This method has become less popular, however, since the space around the rear part of the computer is often restricted. Thus, it is very inconvenient to connect peripheral devices to the rear of the computer.
Another solution has been to provide the connectors accessible through the front wall of the chassis. Typically, the front connector is a given configuration and is assembled to the front wall of the chassis with brackets and fasteners. This method does not allow for interface configurability to meet individual needs.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new design that consists of a complete front input/output module assembly pre-configured per customers request.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned front input/output module, the invention provides a front input/output module that allows configurability.
Accordingly, the front input/output module of this invention is adapted to a computer with a chassis and a motherboard. The front input/output module comprises a tray, a printed circuit board and at least one interface device. The tray is detachably disposed inside the chassis, and the printed circuit board is disposed on the tray and electrically connected with the motherboard. The interface device, having a connector, is disposed on the tray and electrically connected with the printed circuit board. The connector is exposed when the tray is disposed inside the chassis.
Furthermore, the tray is provided with a release tab, and the chassis is provided with a plate to abut the release tab when the tray is disposed inside the chassis.
In a preferred embodiment, the chassis is provided with a hole to engage with the release tab when the tray is disposed inside the chassis.
Furthermore, the tray is provided with a plurality of spring tabs.
In a preferred embodiment, this invention provides a computer that comprises a chassis, a motherboard and at least one front input/output module. The motherboard is disposed on the chassis, and the front input/output module is detachably disposed inside the chassis.